Harry Potter en el futuro
by IriaCruz
Summary: Harry Potter está harto de tanta guerra y sufrimiento, es entonces cuando al salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, se da cuenta de que algo ha cambiado.


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**. Regalo para KamiiLupinBlack.

Medio: Un fic sobre un viaje en el tiempo. Me gustaría que algún personaje viajara a la Tercera Generación, que personaje, se puede ver, pero si es Tonks, Remus o Harry, muchísimo mejor.

Harry estaba un poco confuso, por no decir totalmente desorientado y perdido. Recordaba haber entrado en la sala de los Menesteres, deseando poder salir de su presente y que el tiempo pasara más rápido para pasar la guerra de una vez.

Y después, tras pasar unos minutos en la sala de los Menesteres, se encontró con que todo era diferente.

Que vale, que el pasillo seguía siendo el mismo, aunque a su parecer estaba un tanto más anticuado, estaba claro que aquello seguía siendo Hogwarts. Pero sabía que ese no era el Hogwarts que él conocía, más que nada porque en el pasillo había varios alumnos y no era capaz de reconocer a ninguno de ellos, y eso que parecían de su edad.

-¡Ey, Potter! –lo saludó uno de los chicos, en el pecho llevaba el escudo de la casa de Griffindor. Tenía el pelo negro e intenso, peinado hacia un lado y unos ojazos azules. -¿ Qué haces con la túnica de James? ¿Hay alguna fiesta de disfraces o qué? –preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué? –fue únicamente capaz de decir Harry, hecho un lío y sin saber de qué hablaba. El chico desconocido alzó una ceja y lo miró como si estuviera bromeando.

-En fin –dijo tras unos segundos de verlo como si fuera un bicho raro –Nunca entenderé el humor de los Slytherin. Si ves a mi primo Scorpius dile que lo estoy buscando, ¿vale? –dicho esto el chico dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Harry solo.

Tras un momento de parálisis, Harry decidió que lo mejor era seguir con su camino, Hermione y Ron lo estarían esperando en la sala común.

-¡Mierda, mierda! –escuchó como maldecía una chica, con la que se encontró cuando estaba a medio camino de su sala común.

Tenía el pelo largo y pelirrojo, ojos azules y una piel blanca como la porcelana que en esos momentos se encontraba roja por la furia.

-No es para tanto, Dominique. Ya sabes cómo es James. –Harry no era muy cotilla, más bien era del tipo de chico despistado que nunca se entera de nada, pero sin saber por qué, no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de una estatua para poder oír la conversación que tenía lugar entre la chica pelirroja y un chico al que no podía ver.

-James es un estúpido. –dijo Dominique con furia, mientras el chico daba un paso hacía ella, haciendo que Harry pudiera verlo.

Era muy alto, le sacaba una cabeza y media a la chica, y eso que ella no era bajita, tenía el pelo rubio platinado y ojos grandes y verdes, Harry no sabía de donde, pero esos ojos le sonaban un montón, no el color, sino más bien la expresión en ellos de continua fascinación y sorpresa.

-No es estúpido, lo que pasa es que no sabe cómo espantar a los Nargles. –dijo el chico, moviendo un poco la cabeza para apartar el flequillo de sus ojos.

-¡Por Merlín, Lyssander! ¡No todo es por culpa de los Nargles! –exclamó con exasperación Dominique.

-Tienes razón –concedió Lyssander para sorpresa de la chica –Puede que sean los Torposoplos. –Dominique lo miró como si fuera un bichito pequeño y molesto.

Harry pensó en lo curioso que era que alguien, además de Luna, creyera en ese tipo de criaturas. ¿Se conocerían Lyssander y Luna? Porque desde luego harían muy buenas migas.

Dominique bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Por su culpa ningún chico quiere salir conmigo, los asusta a todos. –refunfuñó Dominique con molestia.

-Todos los chicos con ojos en la cara quieren salir contigo. –replicó Lyssander.

-Pero James los espanta porque es un celoso compulsivo. Me quedaré sola, moriré un día, sola, y no me encontraran hasta pasadas unas semanas, cuando mi cuerpo empiece a descomponerse y a oler y para entonces ya estaré medio comida por las lechuzas, que lo primero que harán será quitarme mis hermosos ojos. –dramatizó Dominique, a medida que avanzaba su relato los ojos de Lyssander se iba abriendo más y más.

-Merlín, que sádica. –murmuró Lyssander mirándola entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

-Es la verdad. –suspiró exageradamente Dominque.

-No es verdad. –Dominique lo miró con ilusión, seguro que ahora le daría esperanzas- Yo me daría cuenta de que te has muerto cuando fuese a visitarte con mis nietos. –Dominique volvió a mirarlo mal.

-No entiendo porque no tienes novia. –Ironizó ella –Con la de cosas bonitas que dices.

Lyssander se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia otro pasillo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, un tanto divertido, para que negarlo, y se colocó la capa, la cual siempre llevaba consigo. No era plan de salir y que se diesen cuenta de que había estado espiándolos.

La capa no lo cubría del todo y eso que estaba agachado, pero cosas más raras se habían visto que un par de pies caminando solos.

-Tu hermano me cae mal, Albus. -¿Qué era esto? ¿El día de encontrarse con personas a las que no conocía? Pensó Harry, aunque en seguida sus preguntas cambiaron al ver a dos chicos, que básicamente, eran una copia de él y de Draco Malfoy, pero un poco diferentes.

El chico que había hablado era rubio platinado y de ojos grises e intensos, alto y en buena forma, un poco menos pálido que el Draco que él conocía, pero muy parecido.

El otro chico, bueno, era como verse a sí mismo en un espejo, pero sin gafas ni cicatriz y una túnica de Slytherin en vez de Griffindor.

¿Qué narices…?

-James suele causar esa impresión entre la gente con cerebro. –contestó Albus con una sonrisa de lado, obviamente quería a su hermano, pero era divertido meterse con él. –Dime, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Verás, Rose y yo habíamos quedado en el lago… -empezó a explicar el rubio.

-¿Tenías una cita con mi prima y no me lo habías dicho? –lo interrumpió Albus con cara de ofendido.

-A ver, déjame hablar. –Le dijo el chico, un tanto sonrojado –La cuestión, es que James me lanzó un hechizo para que cada vez que intentara hablar con ella, dijera justamente lo contrario de lo que quería decir.

-Hay que reconocer que es original. –puntuó Albus divertido.

-¡Original y una mierda! ¡Hice el ridículo ante Rose! ¡Y lo peor es que le dije que era la chica más fea que he visto en mi vida y ahora no me habla!

-Espera, el hechizo hacía que dijeses todo lo contrario de lo que pensases…Eso significa que piensas que Rose es la chica más guapa que has visto en tu vida. –Albus era muy inteligente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de descubrir secretos de los demás, aunque para él no era ningún secreto que Scorpius y Rose se gustaban.

-Cállate. –le espetó el rubio totalmente rojo.

-Deberías confesarte, Scor. –le aconsejó Albus sabiamente.

-Cuando tú te confieses a Zabinne hablamos. –le contestó Scorpius haciendo que Albus lo mirase sorprendido.

-A mí no me gusta Isabela. –dijo, asombrado de que su amigo creyese tal cosa.

-Ya, claro. –dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo, empezando a caminar hacia el lado contrario que Harry, haciendo que Albus lo siguiera.

-¿Por qué crees que me gusta Isabela? –Inquirió Albus –A ver, no es fea, pero desde luego no es mi tipo, además está obsesionada con los gatos y desde aquella fiesta…-las voces de ambos chicos de perdieron a medida que se iban alejando.

Harry sacudió un par de veces su cabeza, como intentando que sus ideas se aclarasen, pero nada de aquello tenía el más mínimo sentido para él. Tenía que llegar a su Sala Común cuanto antes.

-¡Espera, Alice! -Harry estaba apunto de darse de cabezazos contra alguna pared, el único día en el que no quiere encontrarse con absolutamente nadie y ¡PUM! Todos se ponen de acuerdo para llevarle la contraria.

-Déjame en paz, James. -Harry no pudo evitar interesarse, el chico al que había escuchado ¿era el famoso James?

Escondido debajo de su capa, Harry avanzó, movido por la curiosidad y deseando conocer a ese James del que todo el mundo hablaba.

En su campo de visión apareció una muchacha un tanto bajita, con el pelo castaño y largo, tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y se mordía nerviosamente el labio, mientras le daba la espalda al chico, parecía que estaba intentando no voltearse para mirarlo y que le estaba costando.

-Ali...-susurró el chico, la súplica impregnada en su voz.

Tenía el pelo rojizo, pero sin ser pelirrojo, ojos marrones y pecas esparcidas por debajo de ellos y su nariz. Alto, dando la impresión de serlo aún más al lado de la chica, se notaba que debía hacer algún deporte, puesto que estaba en muy buena forma física. Tenía cierto parecido con Harry. Pero algo en él le recordaba a los gemelos Weasley.

-Me mentiste. -masculló Alice, apretando los dientes y sus manos cerrándose en puños.

-No es lo que piensas. -aseguró él, sus cejas levemente alzadas como si estuviera al borde de la desesperación.

-Por favor, James. No uses esos tópicos conmigo. -Alice soltó una sarcástica y amarga risa, que daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, sus ojos rojos lo colaboraban.

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Dominique no me interesa! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es mi prima! -exclamó James, ella seguía negándose a darse la vuelta.

-Esa es la única razón por la que sigues conmigo...-susurró ella, sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin mirar a nada fijo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. -Porque ella es tu prima y crees que amarla está mal. -

-¿Qué? -James había dado un paso hacia atrás, como si sus palabras lo hubieran golpeado. En su rostro era obvia la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo no lo vi antes? -la respiración de Alice se volvió temblorosa, como si le costara horrores no llorar. -Merlín, es tan obvio...Siempre tan pendiente de ella, ¡desde que entró en Hogwarts! ¡Y yo que pensaba que en ella veías a Lily! ¡Merlín! ¡Pensaba que la tratabas tan bien porque extrañabas a tu hermana pequeña! -Alice se llevó una mano al corazón, donde se encontraba el escudo de su casa, con un tejón.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso...eso es mentira...-le respondió James aún sin creerse lo que oía.

Alice se giró, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas desde sus rojos e irritados ojos.

Harry sintió tristeza por la chica, se veía tan desconsolada y destrozada.

-¿De verdad, James? ¿Por qué sigues empeñándote en negarlo? -tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire -¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Estás enamorado de Dominique! -le gritó repentinamente furiosa.

James con rapidez se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra una pared, tapándole la boca con una de sus manos y mirando hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca y lo hubiese escuchado.

Se giró hacia Alice, centrando su mirada en ella, haciendo que la chica temblara ante su mirada llena de ira.

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?! -le susurró, olvidándose de que instantes atrás había estado intentando que dejase de estar enfadada con él. -¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

Alice apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran totalmente libres.

Harry estaba apunto de salir de debajo de su capa y actuar, como se le ocurría a ese chico tratarla así, ¿acaso no le habían enseñado como tratar a las mujeres?

James parpadeó, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh Merlín, Alice, lo siento...yo no quería...yo no...-empezó a murmurar James, arrepentido por su comportamiento.

Alice lo observó fijamente, con esos ojos azules tan intensos que desvelaban a más de uno, pero por desgracia James no era uno de esos.

-Lo siento...-susurró James con voz ahogada, apoyando su frente sobre la de Alice -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...-repitió una y otra vez -Lo siento tanto... -cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin separarse de ella.

Alice quitó la mano de James de su boca y le dio un apretón fuerte, haciendo que él abriera los ojos y la observara.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, James? -las lágrimas habían parado, su voz era suave y delicada -¿El haberme mentido, haciéndome creer que me querías? ¿O el estar enamorado de Dominique?

-Yo te quiero...-replicó él.

-Pero no me amas. -completó ella, soltando su mano y acariciándole con cariño la mejilla, ante la desconcertada mirada de Harry que observaba todo en silencio y sin entender nada.

-Yo quiero amarte. -dijo él, sonaba como un niño intentando que su madre lo creyera. -De verdad que quiero. -aseguró con convicción.

Ella suspiró.

-Siempre empeñado en hacer las cosas a tu manera. No puedes elegir a quien amar, James. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

-No puedo amarla, no puedo. -contestó él, en voz tan baja que Harry se sorprendió de poder oírlo.

-Sí que puedes, ya lo haces. Ya la amas. -Alice dejó de acariciarlo y se alejó de él, como si su tacto le quemara.

La chica se separó de la pared, apartando a James y empezó a caminar, lejos de él y sin mirar atrás, dispuesta a olvidarse de él por mucho que le costara.

Y James se quedó solo, con la mirada perdida y sintiendo que todo se iba al garete.

Harry apartó la mirada de James, le resultaba dolorosa mirarlo.

Entonces Harry decidió que iría al despacho del director, tenía demasiadas dudas y una idea había empezado a formarse en su cabeza, por muy descabellada que fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras unos cuantos minutos Harry por fin llegó al despacho, no sin encontrarse en su camino con unas cuantas personas, entre ellas a bastantes pelirrojas con muy mala uva, Harry incluso sintió pena por un chico que recibió un Mocomurciélago de una de ellas.

Por suerte para Harry, la profesora McGonnagal estaba saliendo del despacho del director por lo que pudo meterse dentro.

Al entrar se quitó la capa y observó el lugar, en esencia seguía siendo igual que siempre, pero había cosas que habían cambiado, pequeños detalles insignificantes, como la falta de los caramelos de limón.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, Potter ya se ha metido en otro lío. -dijo una voz susurrante.

-Snape. -dijo Harry sorprendido, mirando el retrato de su profesor de pociones, junto al cual estaba el de Dumblendore.

-Creo que no es James ni tampoco Albus, Severus. -intervino el viejo director. -¿Harry?

-Así es, señor. -respondió este.

Snape lo miró con cierta incredulidad y luego con desagrado.

-Lo que nos faltaba, otro Potter más, como si no hubiera ya suficientes. -bufó el profesor.

-Harry -dijo Dumblendore haciendo oídos sordos a lo que decía Snape. -¿Cómo has llegado aquí, muchacho? -le preguntó.

-Creo que por la sala de los menesteres, señor. -tras un momento de duda, Harry volvió a hablar -¿Estoy en el futuro?

-Así es, Harry. -Dumblendore confirmó sus temores.

-¿Y cómo vuelvo a mi presente? -preguntó de nuevo Harry, haciendo que Snape rodase los ojos.

-Por el mismo sitio por el que llegaste. -dijo únicamente Dumblendore, Harry asintió y tras despedirse de ambos profesores salió del despacho.

Tenía que volver a la sala de los menesteres cuanto antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Harry salió de la sala de los menesteres, una sonrisa se expandió rápidamente por su rostro.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos se encontró con Ron y Hermione, que lo miraban con los ceños fruncidos, hacía un rato estaba de lo más amargado y ahora parecía más feliz que una perdiz.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó en seguida Hermione.

-Aunque te lo contara no me creerías. -se rio él, aliviado de volver a su Hogwarts.


End file.
